Toroko Warriors/Corrina
Corrina is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. She is a levelheaded and wisecracking street fighter capable of manipulating storm clouds. Unlike many however from her universe, she is cursed with male genitalia, something that she is not pleased with, claiming it to be a robbing of proper womanhood. She is one of the game's more offense-based players, being capable of utilizing speed and powerful thunder jolts to fell opponents. Corrina falls under the offense category for Toroko Warriors, being able to attack hard and move at high speeds to cause as much damage as possible. Her electricity element allows her to shock opponents and cause havoc over the battlefield, aiding her offense. In addition to this she can absorb electric attacks and boost herself up in power, especially when fighting other "Corrinas". However, besides her offense capability a lot of her statistics are rather just decent, and she can become rather predictable. Playstyle Corrina is a mid-weight and mid-height fighter that has mostly average statistics, with a slight weak point in health. However, her offense is outstanding, while not being terribly strong her attacks still hit rough and they come out at generally fast speeds. She moves around at somewhat above-usual speeds for a human, and she controls well and is supposed to feel comfortable in the hands of any player. From training, Corrina can wall jump, hang onto most ledges and get back atop them, and kick through even strong walls, which helps her make necessary getaways. Corrina's offense is her prime. She can generate storm clouds with her palms and launch them in the directions she desires, able to shock opponents and prevent them from coming near. These clouds can be fired with the basic attack buttons as the player holds down the bottom triggers, but by just quickly tapping them, the clouds will remain close to her and not go off far. Corrina can use that technique to form a shield of storm clouds around herself, defending herself from physical attackers. By holding down both basic attack buttons for three seconds, Corrina will begin charging up energy in her body, which has multiple uses that will be described later. Aside from this, Corrina also has generally good physical combat strategies. By pressing the basic attack buttons without the use of bottom triggers, Corrina will attack with her arms, capable of thrusting them forward and quickly, and if the player is quick enough, she can continuously hit even quick opponents. If the player holds down a basic attack button following a combo, she'll blast her opponent with a huge, violent shock attack that launches them away from her. Alternatively, the player can also end off the combo with an electric punch that deals massive damage or can spin Corrina's body around to knock at the opponent six times with her fists, depending on if the player uses shoves down on the control stick or spins it around. The defenses Corrina has are rather limited. She can defend herself primarily with electric attacks or by forming an electric shield around herself, but otherwise she's easy to attack and defeat. To compensate though, Corrina can blast her opponents away from her with a combo finisher and paralyze them with her thunder wave attack, but if she can't do either of these, then she's either screwed or needs to set off her finisher; the Thunder Burst. The player needs to keep Corrina away from one-entrance spaces and be able to know places to run away, as Corrina cannot handle too many attacks and it's a game over if she can't defend herself in a small space. Corrina has little use in the air, as she isn't capable of hovering or let alone flying. With her average jump height, it's hard for her to be able to land attacks from the air onto her foes. But if Corrina is standing on a ledge in the air or on the ridge of a building or something, she can be really deadly. By thrusting forward the right thumbstick quickly with the use of a basic button, Corrina can shoot down very quick, slightly damaging thunderbolts, which can make defending from her a real nuisance. Fighters armed with ammo can easily take hits at her, but slower fighters or physical attacks will have to make their way up to her. As a disadvantage though, if she's attacked from behind while firing off a ledge, she might as well kiss a lot of her health goodbye. Corrina's biggest flaw is her lack of strengths outside of offense, and the fact that it's easy for her to be worn down in one-entrance areas. Corrina isn't the fastest, she doesn't have a ton of health, her defense strategies aren't great...so the player must attempt to make full use of Corrina's offenses and occasionally use them as defensive moves. The best way to avoid being defeated as Corrina is to stay in open spaces and to not let her get trapped by foes; Corrina is best picking off one foe at a time. Players should note that Corrina has both threatening up-close and far-away presence, so she can choose whether to get up close to enemies to defeat them or not. Corrina is very good at numerous things, such as picking off weakened fighters and quickly defeating robotic characters with her electric attacks. This means that characters with low health, like Crow and Leah, can be quickly overwhelmed by her, and characters with robotic with robotic or related traits like Alcyone and the Mistake can take lots of damage from her storm attacks. Characters that can smash through weak defenses easily or absorb her electricity are huge problems though -- other Corrina cannot take electrical damage and Rubelline and Iron Mask are strong enough to make Corrina fall in only a few well-timed blows. She's reliable, but fragile and needs strong and proper care from the player. Corrina's FINALE is the Thunder Burst, which is extraordinarily powerful. She will rise into the air, surround herself with storm clouds, and then spread them out all over the skies, harmful hail falling from the skies in huge chunks that can easily hit big characters and enormous thunderbolts that can cause humongous damage to any fighter that isn't immune to the electric attacks. However, electric-resistant characters still have to avoid the huge hail chunks, which can be rather tricky to avoid in narrow areas. To end the attack, Corrina will come down with a huge ball of electricity which will spread over the battlefield, electrocuting the ground and paralyzing everyone momentarily and causing just a bit more damage. If Corrina collides with anyone on the way down, they will instantly fall from her huge power output. While hindered by a lack of strengths, Corrina is a fantastic character with powerful offenses, and a very strong FINALE that really pays to unleash. She is a very good character for beginners to use thanks to her fine mobility and mostly balanced gameplay. Notable techniques Amp Drive Shall the player be running quickly as Corrina and if they run for a quick enough distance, Corrina will flash yellow. If the inner triggers are pressed, Corrina will suddenly light herself up with electricity and run at very high speeds, damaging anyone and anything in her way. This technique is sometimes very hard to pull off, but she can make brilliant getaways; this technique allows her to run on walls and even across bodies of water. Thunder Wave If the player holds down the inner triggers when pressing both basic attack buttons, she will send forth a wave of electricity and completely paralyze anyone in front of her. This attack has a bunch of cooldown before it can be used again as it uses a lot of her overall energy, but she can still punch the crap out of the opponent. A huge disadvantage to the move though is that it takes a while to fire, meaning that opponents can read her attack and steer to the side. Electric Shield With the press of two basic buttons whilst guarding, Corrina can form a quick electric shield around herself that rebounds projectiles away from her and shocks any opponents that make contact with it. The shield doesn't last any longer than a second, but the quick timing of the attack and the fact that the cooldown period isn't long at all means that it could mean a lethal end for her enemies. Blue Power Uniquely, right before Corrina lands the electric ball move in her Thunder Burst attack, pressing the special attack button allows her to turn into Blue Corrina, which uses up the ball's amazing power whilst sapping away at her health. Until she's at critical health (where she'll return to normal), Blue Corrina can fire stronger versions of her already powerful attacks, and thunderbolts always go in groups of three or more. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Corrina is a strong fighter part of the Multiverse Fighters Association, capable of generating storm clouds and whipping the asses of her opponents. As if that weren't extraordinary enough, she's also one blessed with male genitalia -- it's something that she's very mixed about, but something her girlfriend Jackie is actually quite happy about. She's also rather levelheaded and loves to crack jokes." ''Alt'' :"Say what you want about how odd Corrina is, but never underestimate her attacks. Corrina isn't just extremely strong with her electric attacks, she can also charge that energy in her body and move at super high speeds, capable of running on walls and knocking opponents away to her side! Even better, she can generate shields of electricity to rebound bullets and paralyze opponents with jolts of high power!" ''FINALE'' :"Corrina isn't the strongest, but her FINALE is something for absolutely everyone to fear. She'll go up into the sky, generate a bunch of storm clouds and spread them away, and make them all fire electricity bolts! There's more too: huge chunks of hail fall right out from the skies! Once the attack is close to ending, she'll come down tot he ground with a huge bolt of electricity -- land it to paralyze everyone or absorb it to become the strong, yet risky Blue Corrina!" Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages